


Интерлюдия. Этюд о сломанном запястье

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У доктора Уотсона появляется постоянный пациент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интерлюдия. Этюд о сломанном запястье

_«Мне немного неловко вам обращаться, могу я попросить вас навестить меня ДОМА ближайшее время том числе и качестве хирурга»._  
Холмс был поглощён тем, что рассматривал что-то в окуляр микроскопа. Я сунул телеграмму брата ему под нос.  
И уже собрал саквояж, не забыв положить туда бинты, а он всё так и сидел, сгорбившись.  
― Тогда я один пойду? ― спросил я.  
― Что? Простите, Уотсон, вы куда-то собрались?  
Я передвинул телеграмму ближе.  
Прочитав её, Холмс вскочил с места.  
― Гипс у вас есть?  
― Нет, ― растерялся я.  
― Тогда вы к Майкрофту, а я сначала в аптеку.  
Он надел сюртук, на бегу срывая с вешалки шляпу.  
По дороге к мистеру Холмсу я размышлял над странным выводом Шерлока, пытаясь применить дедуктивный метод. Итак, зачем может понадобиться хирург? Я исключал лёгкие травмы в виде порезов, ушибов ― в клубе имелся свой врач. Если бы ранение было, не дай бог, серьёзное, тогда бы Майкрофт уже давно оказался в госпитале. Остаётся ― растяжение, вывих или перелом, полученные дома.  
Мне открыл дверь лакей ― не в пример стройнее своего хозяина.  
― Доктор Уотсон? ― осведомился он. ― Мистер Холмс…  
Он не договорил, потому что Майкрофт вышел мне навстречу. Вышел на своих двоих, но я заметил, что он старается не шевелить правой рукой.  
― Доктор, спасибо что пришли, ― радушно улыбнулся он. ― Проходите, прошу вас. Простите за такой вид. ― Он был в халате поверх рубашки. ― Я уже собирался на службу, но вот...  
― Как вы упали? ― спросил я, отметив про себя, что вообще-то уже четыре часа дня, а собирался Майкрофт явно с утра, но врача почему-то позвал только сейчас.  
― Да вот... честно говоря, не помню, ― пожал он плечами. ― Голова, видимо, закружилась. Но думаю, я быстро пришел в себя, так, мгновение, я бы не стал придавать значения, но с запястьем что-то не то. Боюсь, что за ужином не смог бы отрезать ни кусочка бифштекса.  
― Сколько вы спали накануне?  
― Ну, последний раз я спал часов шесть...  
― Не заговаривайте мне зубы, мистер Холмс. Когда этот последний раз был? Идёмте в спальню, ― скомандовал я и отконвоировал больного по месту назначения. ― Стойте спокойно.  
Я снял с Майкрофта халат ― сначала со здоровой руки, потом ― осторожно ― с больной.  
― Честно говоря, последний раз я спал не вчера... ох! ― он поморщился от боли.  
― Понятно, ― мрачно отозвался я, спуская с богатырских плеч подтяжки. ― Придётся снять рубашку.  
― Как скажете, доктор. Со мной такое впервые. А что Шерлок? Я думал, он с вами придёт, честно говоря.  
― Он побежал в аптеку за гипсом ― на всякий случай. Скоро приедет ― вот тогда вам попадёт. ― Я расстегнул ему воротник. ― Садитесь на кровать. Руки вверх, мистер Холмс! Тихонько!  
Стянул рубашку.  
Запястье распухло. Присев рядом, я осторожно повернул его руку ладонью кверху. На ладони имелась выпуклость ― сместился центральный отломок. Майкрофт мужественно терпел боль, но на лбу его выступил пот.  
― Морфин ― и без всяких разговоров. В крайнем случае, настойка опия. Или я вас отправлю в госпиталь.  
― Нет, только не в госпиталь. Это исключено. Доктор, а нельзя обойтись без... ну, я не люблю, когда что-то не то происходит с моим мозгом, вы знаете. Возможно, это в некотором роде чудачество... Но я вполне способен потерпеть. Давайте сделаем, что там надо, побыстрее, пока мой дорогой брат не пришёл и действительно не начал... бурно реагировать?  
― Исключено, ― мягко сказал я. ― С вашим мозгом и так будут проблемы, мистер Холмс, потому что ваша рука будет неподвижно зафиксирована примерно на две-три недели. Так что придётся вам меня послушаться. А боль терпеть не нужно. И Шерлока придётся дождаться ― будем накладывать лонгету.  
― Три недели? ― растерялся он. ― Н-да... неудачно я... Слава богу, работаю я не руками всё-таки. Мне просто не хотелось бы… вы понимаете, Шерлок иногда придаёт значение... бог с ней, с рукой, давайте не будем говорить ему, что я потерял сознание? От врача скрывать я не стал бы, но сами знаете, какими иногда беспокойными бывают родственники. ― Майкрофт жалобно улыбнулся.  
Пришлось долго препираться, так как Холмс-старший оказался упрямым, как осёл, и, разумеется, Шерлок не замедлил явиться вовремя на место происшествия.  
― Майкрофт!  
Он быстро взглянул на руку брата, на пузырёк опиумной настойки у меня в руке.  
― Джонсон! ― рявкнул он, призывая лакея. ― Коньяк, живо! С ума сошёл! ― это уже брату. ― Как ты так умудрился?  
В противоположность резкому тону, он подошёл к Майкрофту и, наклонившись, ласково поцеловал его в лоб.  
― Да случайно… упал неловко. Ничего страшного, я даже сначала думал, что само пройдёт, ― оправдывался тот. ― Коньяк ― это уже звучит куда лучше. Доктор, правда, обойдёмся коньяком, пожалуйста.  
Коньяк, конечно, не панацея в данном случае, но придётся тряхнуть стариной ― в Афганистане случалось и не с такими вещами работать.  
Возились мы долго ― Майкрофт проявлял истинный стоицизм, а я мысленно вспоминал все те крепкие словечки, которые употреблял в годы армейской юности. В результате наших мучений рука больного была надёжно зафиксирована и упрятана под бинты.  
― А теперь в постель, ― уже заранее готовый к бою, велел я.  
― В постель в такое время? ― возмутился мистер Холмс. ― Вы шутите? Мы пропустили чай, но без ужина я вас точно не отпущу. Надеюсь, уже всё готово.  
― Я не шучу!  
― Уотсон не шутит, ― поддержал Шерлок. ― И я тоже. А стол можно перенести и сюда. Майкрофт, послушай: будь умным мальчиком и не спорь ― нас больше.  
― Как ты себе это представляешь, дорогой? Я должен лёжа ужинать, или думаешь, я на вас только смотреть буду? Никакие переломы не способны лишить меня аппетита, не думай. Я, правда, пока не понимаю, как едят одной рукой...  
― Лёжа. Я тебя покормлю.  
― Спасибо, мой мальчик, но это не выход. Доктор грозится, что это на три недели. Придется что-то придумать. Ну, хорошо, как компромисс, я лягу в гостиной на диван, а вы сядете за стол. Кажется, на меня коньяк всё-таки подействовал.  
На упрямца надели рубашку и халат, подвесили руку на добытый откуда-то лакеем платок. Шерлок отвёл брата в гостиную, в любой момент готовый его поддержать. И, правда, ― стол оказался уже накрыт. Что ж, из всех человеческих маний эта, пожалуй, самая безобидная.  
― Тут у меня, конечно, не как в Диогене, но всё должно быть на уровне. Шерлок, не переживай так, мне ничего не грозит, поухаживай лучше за доктором. Там должен быть черепаховый суп, судя по запаху.  
― Доктор сам за собой поухаживает, ― возразил я. ― А вам полагается за непослушание кормление с ложечки.  
Я подмигнул Шерлоку.  
― Какое же непослушание, доктор, помилуйте! ― пробормотал Майкрофт в ужасе. ― Вы велели рукой не дёргать, я разве не послушался? И я же на коньяк согласился!  
― Его было маловато, Джон, как вы думаете? ― улыбнулся Шерлок. ― Больной проявляет признаки нервозности.  
― Ну, от добавки коньяка я не собираюсь отказываться.  
Мы с Шерлоком переглянулись, как заговорщики.  
― Давай заключим договор, ― предложил он брату. ― Ты поешь с нами, а потом ляжешь.  
― Так-то лучше, ― довольно улыбнулся Майкрофт. ― Давайте к столу. А то я, пока раздумывал, что делать с рукой, как-то и позавтракать не успел, и про чай мы безбожно позабыли с этим гипсом. Я хотя бы не оторвал вас от чего-то срочного?  
― Не волнуйся, ― успокоил его Шерлок. ― А вчера ты ужинал? ― спросил он с подозрением.  
― Сегодня я, во всяком случае, точно собираюсь поужинать. Шерлок, вряд ли я падаю от истощения, ты же понимаешь, тут не меньше чем тридцать фунтов лишних... боюсь, что и больше.  
― Кстати, а почему ты упал? ― продолжал наседать младший.  
― Случайно.  
Клиенты обычно такого взгляда пугались.  
― Майкрофт… Ты или боишься меня волновать, ― но, как видишь, я в порядке, ― или боишься, что я тебя начну бранить. По первому варианту можно предположить головные боли. По второму ― нарушение режима и переутомление.  
― Ну, в своем режиме я живу постоянно, так что ничего не нарушалось... ладно, ладно. Было много работы. Но я же не мешки с углём таскаю.  
― Понятно, ты не спал, ― помрачнел Шерлок.  
Меж тем мы не уклонялись от еды. Майкрофт довольно ловко орудовал левой рукой. Когда дошли до мяса, Шерлок взялся за ним ухаживать, нарезая отбивную.  
― Мистер Холмс, ― спросил я. ― Почему вы ждали так долго и не позвали меня сразу, как только упали?  
― Да неловко было беспокоить вас по пустякам. Вообще-то Шерлок знает, я довольно спокойно терплю боль. Меня на самом деле убедило вот именно это. ―Он кивнул на Шерлока, нарезавшего мясо. ― Представил, как должен буду справляться за столом...  
― Майкрофт, ― я от волнения вдруг допустил бестактность, назвав его по имени, ― вы понимаете, что так можно остаться инвалидом на всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
― Ох... я не считал, что это настолько серьёзно. Рука же срастётся? Простите, друг мой, я как-то не задумывался на этот счёт. Главное, чтобы я смог в результате держать перо и столовые приборы. И, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы она поменьше болела.  
Я потрясённо уставился на него.  
― Джон, не удивляйтесь, ― промолвил Шерлок, подвинув брату тарелку, ― у Майкрофта богатырское здоровье. Он, конечно, этим злоупотребляет. Но у него даже личного врача нет.  
― Как так можно? ― пробормотал я. ― Что касается вашей руки, она, конечно, срастётся ― и надеюсь, правильно. Но, увы, придётся ещё выполнять гимнастику и некоторые процедуры, чтобы восстановить подвижность кисти.  
―Гимнастику?! ― Господи, он ведь пришёл в неподдельный ужас.  
― Да, а что вы так испугались? Для руки. Сгибание и разгибание большого пальца, например.  
― Ну, это ещё куда ни шло. Не пугайте меня так, доктор. Слово гимнастика ― кошмар моего пребывания в университете.  
Я рассмеялся.  
― Представляю.  
― Джон играл в регби, ― коварно улыбнувшись, сказал Шерлок.  
― Не дразни меня. Мне и так всегда было стыдно перед тобой. Но вы, доктор, можете представить меня загребным за команду Оксфорда?  
― Судя по развитию ваших плеч, вполне, ― улыбнулся я.  
― Вот-вот, и все говорили то же самое. А мне и в голову не пришло бы даже попробовать... нет, увольте! Грести... бегать?!  
― Ну, вот, а я было за вас порадовался. Мой дорогой мистер Холмс, если вы хотите и дальше сохранять работоспособность, вам придётся двигаться. Вы ведь живёте в двух шагах от парка ― хотя бы небольшие прогулки пешком.  
― Не стану обещать, доктор.  
Холмс-младший хмыкнул.  
― Видите, даже Шерлок не верит, что я на такое способен.  
Я промокнул губы салфеткой, подвинул стул ближе к Майкрофту.  
― Дайте мне вашу руку, ― попросил я. ― Нет, левую.  
Взявшись за его запястье, я нащупал точку пульса и с силой нажал. Пульс пропал далеко не сразу, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы я забеспокоился.  
― Я найду вам врача.  
― Простите?  
― У вас бывают головные боли? Как часто? На спину жалуетесь?  
― На спину да, уже много лет. Пожалуй, спина у меня давно устаёт к вечеру. Но я грешу на неудобные кресла. Головные боли бывают, я думаю, у всех?  
― Боль боли рознь, мистер Холмс. А у вас высокое давление.  
― На спину ты жаловался ещё лет в тридцать, ― напомнил Шерлок.  
― Да, где-то в то время оно и началось. Давление... я читал что-то об этих исследованиях, кажется, лет пять назад. Это критично?  
― Для вас опасно ― у вас избыточный вес и вы очень полнокровны. Опять же ― малоподвижный образ жизни, отсутствие свежего воздуха.  
― Н-да... а что сможет сделать врач? Если функции его сведутся к уговариванию меня гулять и худеть, то, боюсь...  
― Вас уговорить на что-то ― легче застрелиться, ― мрачно ответил я. ― Но вообще-то вы бы могли подумать о том, что ваша жизнь дорогого стоит ― и не только для государства. Я не думаю, мистер Холмс, чтобы вы мечтали об ударе лет в сорок пять или пятьдесят.  
Шерлок побледнел.  
― Нет-нет, я не... вы меня застали врасплох, честно говоря, ― пробормотал Майкрофт, покосившись на брата. ― Моя жизнь мне совершенно не безразлична, поверьте. Боюсь только, что я... ну, я не знаю... я, в общем, мало чем отличаюсь от Шерлока, так что вы понимаете, я не специально не обращаю внимания на своё здоровье, а просто как-то забываю... не придаю значения. Когда у меня много работы, мне сложно отвлекаться на мысли о том, болит у меня голова или нет. Иногда я заканчиваю работу и тогда понимаю, что она болит, и стараюсь вспомнить, когда это началось, но не всегда могу с уверенностью сказать...  
― Если бы у вас был врач, он бы регулярно вас осматривал ― для начала. И мог бы вовремя дать совет.  
― Осматривал...  
Он так смутился.  
― И что такого страшного? ― удивился я.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на брата, словно ища у того поддержку.  
― Не то чтобы я стеснялся... впрочем, как бы сказать... мне очень сложно представить, что я буду раздеваться при постороннем человеке. Я при своём лакее даже в халате старался не ходить первый год, что он у меня служил.  
― Это так и называется ― стеснение. Что ж вы сегодня не сбежали от меня? Я вас видел полуголым.  
Шерлок не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
― Видимо, настолько привык считать вас членом семьи, Джон, ― улыбнулся Майкрофт, ― что забыл о своих проблемах. Это говорит о том, что если я и соглашусь иметь врача, то только вас.  
― Это очень разумно, ― заметил Шерлок.  
Надо сказать, я не совсем понимал стеснительность Майкрофта по поводу полноты. Он немного напоминал мне портрет господина Бертена кисти Энгра. Разница состояла лишь в возрасте ― Майкрофт всё-таки молод, да ещё в том, что полнота его была гармонична, излишний вес не сосредотачивался только в области живота ― мистер Холмс хорошо одевался и не выглядел расплывшимся. В конце концов, поколение с небольшим назад дородность у мужчины считалась признаком достатка и здоровья ― что поделать, если обычаи и традиции не всегда идут в ногу с развитием медицины.  
Майкрофт всё-таки перестал изображать спартанского мальчика и перелёг на диван.  
― Шерлок, ты не поможешь? Я думаю, Карл оставил на кухне кое-что ― скоротать вечер?  
Я вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
― Джонсон работает возмутительно мало, ― пояснил Шерлок, поправляя брату подушку. ― А получает возмутительно много.  
― Ну что ты, мой мальчик, он прекрасно справляется, и я ему вполне доверяю. Но обычно мы не видим друг друга месяцами. Меня это вполне устраивает.  
Я слушал их и думал о тех просвещённых временах, когда появятся врачи, способные разобраться с такими вот людскими странностями. Если чудачества приводят к ухудшению здоровья и начинают угрожать жизни, а человек от привычек и странностей отказаться не может, тут бы и пригодился знающий человек.  
Мы с Шерлоком, не обращая внимания на протесты Майкрофта, собрали тарелки и приборы и пошли исследовать кухню. Там нас ждали сыр, сигары, папиросы, трубки ― словом, всё, что нужно трём джентльменам, чтобы приятно провести время после ужина.  
Мы вернулись с нашей добычей в гостиную и увидели, что Майкрофт задремал.  
― Это всё так серьёзно? ― шепнул Шерлок. ― Его здоровье?  
― Более чем, ― ответил я так же шёпотом. ― Обычно на такие вещи мужчины склонны не обращать внимания, а потом бывает уже слишком поздно.  
― Джон… ― он посмотрел на меня умоляюще.  
― Ваш брат, видимо, думает, что очень быстро меня приручит, если я стану его личным врачом. Ничего у него не выйдет.  
― И, слава богу. Я знаю, какой вы бываете упрямый, мой дорогой. ― Он наклонился к самому моему уху. ― Майкрофт и правда стесняется чужих. А вы для него уже свой. ― Он погладил меня по руке.  
― Да полно, я же не против, если он не против, ― улыбнулся я.  
― Я не просто не против, доктор, ― заговорил тут Майкрофт, не открывая глаз, ― я вас прошу об этом. Раз вы считаете, что врач необходим, я хотел бы иметь такого, чтобы доверять ему с самого начала. Так что у меня и выбора-то нет. А не иметь врача в таких обстоятельствах ― значит, подавать брату не только повод для беспокойства, но и дурной пример? ― улыбнулся он.  
― Чрезвычайно дурной, ― кивнул я.  
― Это именно то, чего я избегаю всю жизнь, ― подавать дурной пример. Не так ли, Шерлок?  
Тот усмехнулся.  
― Вы представляете, что вас ждёт, мистер Холмс? ― честно предупредил я.  
― Не очень, но надеюсь, что вы будете снисходительны ко мне. Меня сложно переспорить, но к доводам разума я всегда прислушиваюсь. И привык полагаться на профессионалов. Но если вам придётся всё мне объяснять, вы ведь не сочтете это за недоверие? Скорее это сродни любознательности. Тут мы с Шерлоком отличаемся друг от друга. Он действительно предпочитает не загружать свою память массой, как он считает, ненужной информации. Я же с жадностью собираю хлам и ловлю все обрывки, и очень люблю раскладывать всё по полочкам и составлять целое из кусочков.  
Я налил ему ещё немного коньяка.  
Напьётся ― и хорошо. Руке станет полегче.  
― Вам на эти три недели нужен человек, который будет за вами ухаживать. Вы не сможете сами ни нормально одеться, ни помыться.  
Майкрофт с ужасом посмотрел на свою руку, потом на Шерлока.  
― У тебя в гостевой широкая кровать, ― тот в свою очередь вопросительно взглянул на меня. ― Мы с Джоном вполне поместимся. Если тебя это не шокирует.  
― Напротив, я буду очень благодарен вам. Я... мне, правда, сложно обращаться с этим к кому-то постороннему. Спасибо, мой мальчик. Карл приходит в полдень по понедельникам, средам, четвергам и воскресеньям. По утрам приходит кухарка, готовит завтрак и уходит ровно в восемь тридцать.  
― А твоя… ощипывательница ворон… как поживает?  
― Завтра спросишь у неё сам, ― усмехнулся Майкрофт. ― Она иногда справляется о тебе, ты произвёл на неё в свое время неизгладимое впечатление.  
― Это уборщица, ― пояснил Шерлок в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд.  
Мы посидели немного, выпили вина, покурили. Я выслушал забавную историю про укрощение невозмутимой Берты.  
― Пора в постель, мистер Холмс, ― наконец сказал я, посмотрев на часы. ― И завтра вам лучше остаться дома. Я понаблюдаю за вашим состоянием и за вашей рукой.  
― О, ну хорошо. Но тут я смогу поработать?  
― Сможете, если будете меня слушаться и соблюдать режим, ― пообещал я.

 

Эти три недели выдались довольно поучительными. К режиму Майкрофта оказалось привыкнуть не сложно ― хотя я понимал, что такая размеренность должна в конце концов надоедать его брату ― видимо, поэтому они не смогли жить вместе. Дома Майкрофт пробыл два дня, а потом запросился на службу ― по большому счёту, он чаще всего работал в клубе, в личном кабинете, так что я не возражал. Каждый день я заходил туда, проверял его состояние, следил, чтобы он не вздумал ничего делать правой рукой. Шерлок в это время уходил домой ― изводить миссис Хадсон химическими ароматами. Иногда он присоединялся ко мне, выполняя небольшие просьбы Майкрофта, ― вроде обзора французской прессы с выписками из статей о внешней политике.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок ухаживает за братом, я не переставал удивляться. Я совершенно не узнавал замкнутого, иногда язвительного Холмса ― даже от меня некоторые стороны его натуры оставались, оказывается, скрытыми. Он был так терпелив и так нежен с начинавшим уже уставать от болезни Майкрофтом, что я грешным делом даже радовался странностям последнего ― иначе когда бы я ещё такое увидел?  
За старшим Холмсом нужен был пригляд, как за ребёнком, ― стоило расслабиться, как он тут же выкидывал очередной фортель. Однажды я проснулся посреди ночи ― непонятно от чего. Дома бы я спал, как сурок, но в чужой квартире поневоле улавливал посторонние звуки и шорохи. Надев халат, я скорее по наитию пошёл в кабинет хозяина и увидел возмутительную картину: Майкрофт сидел за столом и медленно, но упрямо писал что-то левой рукой.  
― Мистер Холмс, вы что тут забыли посреди ночи?  
― Ох, доктор, ― улыбнулся он смущённо, ― я не слышал, как вы подошли. А вы почему не спите?  
― Да вот, мне был голос свыше, можно сказать. Опять нарушаете режим?  
― Совсем чуть-чуть. Не сердитесь. Дело должно завершаться вовремя, разве нет? И потом, честно говоря, работа отвлекает...  
― Болит? Сильно? ― я встревожился и подошёл к нему.  
― Я сам виноват, задел сегодня неловко рукой за кресло.  
Простонав, я закрыл лицо ладонью.  
― Вы дождётесь ― я вас запру дома.  
― Ну, дома тоже есть кресла... я же не специально. Если у меня и возникала мысль поболеть подольше ради приятной компании, я её сразу прогнал, честное слово. Через неделю мне надо выздороветь ― совсем. Очень важные переговоры, и, возможно, мне придётся уехать из Лондона на несколько дней.  
― Что ж, придётся мне поехать с вами. Через неделю вы не выздоровеете, мистер Холмс ― вы не реалист, как любите говорить, вы настоящий фанатик работы. Но загнать себя в гроб раньше времени я вам не дам.  
― Ну, лучше работа, чем... ― он запнулся, ― я хочу сказать, ― каждый борется со скукой по-своему... как там Шерлок? Мне неловко: я оторвал его от его клиентов и всех этих... дел, и он вынужден возиться со мной.  
― Шерлок в полном порядке, ― заверил я его. ― Не отходите от темы.  
― Да я, собственно... а вообще-то я уже несколько дней хочу поговорить с вами. Пойдёмте в гостиную?  
― Пойдёмте, ― охотно согласился я.  
Наверное, в кабинете было что-то, чего мне видеть не следовало.  
Майкрофт убрал бумаги в ящик стола. Мы перешли в соседнюю комнату, и он предложил затопить камин.  
― Не вздумайте. Садитесь в кресло и не делайте резких движений, ― сказал я и растопил камин сам.  
― Да я могу и левой рукой, как выяснилось, даже писать... спасибо, впрочем. Наклоняться к камину я правда не люблю. А вот на огонь смотреть люблю ― очень организует мысль. Так вот, что я хотел сказать, доктор… Я, собственно, совершенно не против хорошей компании в путешествии, но ведь я не единственный ваш пациент. «Связавшись» со мной, вам придется тратить на меня много времени. Конечно, я не всегда буду таким беспомощным, но вас, как я понимаю, больше беспокоит не моя рука, а моя голова и, так сказать, общее состояние, я прав?  
― Вы совершенно правы.  
За прошедшее время мы уже привыкли тут хозяйничать, так что я без труда нашёл коньяк и два бокала.  
― Немного не повредит.  
― Спасибо.  
Мы уселись в кресла и выдержали нужную паузу, сделав пару глотков.  
― Так вот... ― заговорил Майкрофт, ― я вовсе не заинтересован в том, чтобы через несколько лет превратиться в развалину, у меня ещё много дел, которые вряд ли за меня кто-то закончит, а ещё больше планов. И моя голова мне в общем-то особенно дорога. Предполагаю, что это наиболее ценная часть моего организма. И я действительно очень благодарен вам за заботу о моём здоровье. Вы сами видите, мне легко общаться с вами, а для меня это ― большая редкость, и... это ведь важно ― доверять врачу. Но встает проблема. Скажем, когда я обращаюсь за какой-то профессиональной помощью к Шерлоку, я никогда не предлагаю ему оплатить работу. Мне легко поставить себя на его место, и я понимаю, что это обидит его.  
Я понял, к чему мистер Холмс клонит, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но он меня остановил.  
― Подождите, прошу вас. Одно дело ― вы пришли, наложили мне гипс, отругали за пренебрежение к собственному здоровью ― и отправились лечить других или писать рассказы. Совсем другое ― если вам придется заниматься мной постоянно. Давайте решим вопрос раз и навсегда? Я буду платить определенную сумму, скажем, пятьсот в год. Вам это даст возможность не набирать много других пациентов и уделять больше времени в том числе и вашим с Шерлоком «приключениям», и написанию рассказов?  
― Мистер Холмс, ― сказал я как можно более спокойно. ― Извините, но это попахивает благотворительностью.  
― Это ещё почему?  
― Это неоправданно много.  
― Ещё как оправданно. Вы же сами видите, какой я беспокойный пациент. Дорогой мой, я хочу вам сказать: когда после смерти отца мы продали поместье, то вырученных денег хватило на оплату двух курсов университета для Шерлока ― и всё. То, что у меня есть, не получено мною в наследство, я это зарабатываю, и зарабатываю достаточно, чтобы платить за свой комфорт и своё спокойствие. И если моё спокойствие зависит от вашего присутствия, от возможности не задумываться самому о таких вещах, как лекарства, распорядок дня и всё такое прочее, и в том числе от возможности прочитать ваши новые рассказы ― я хочу платить за это достойно. Если вы не захотите брать нормальную плату, я не смогу так беззастенчиво загружать вас. Но другого врача я не возьму, это исключено. Я за эти дни понял, что должен делать врач. Чужой человек меня не устроит, никогда.  
Я терпеливо выслушал эту речь.  
― Послушайте, мистер Холмс. Я соглашусь только на общепринятый гонорар, который берёт врач за визит. И не больше. Прикиньте, сколько раз в неделю вы готовы меня терпеть ― и посчитайте годовую сумму. Я надеюсь, вы меня поймёте правильно: я не хочу, чтобы это было как-то связано ни с рассказами, которые я просто с удовольствием буду вам приносить, ни тем более с работой Шерлока. Я холостяк, и мне вполне хватает средств на жизнь. За такие деньги вы могли бы получить специалиста более высокого уровня, чем я. И думаю, что ваши работодатели, наверняка, предлагали вам услуги своих врачей, я прав?  
― Меня более чем устраивает и ваш уровень, и лично вы. Мне не нужны другие специалисты. У меня есть свои странности, как вы заметили, доктор. И я не готов с ними расставаться. К тому же, вы ведь понимаете, моя работа состоит не только в составлении обзоров. Я должен как профессионально, так и лично доверять тем, кто меня окружает. Врач всегда знает о пациенте гораздо больше, чем пациент хотел бы сообщать широкой публике. В моем случае это особенно критично. Да и в конце концов, я просто не хочу иметь врача, с которым мне не о чем разговаривать, когда у меня ничего не болит.  
― По поводу секретности вы могли бы ничего не говорить, мистер Холмс, ― я даже обиделся. ― Вот за это предлагать деньги… извините, но мне казалось, что у нас складываются дружеские отношения.  
― Не надо, доктор. Меньше всего я хочу вас обидеть. Я как раз пытаюсь объяснить вам, почему не хочу никакого другого врача. Именно потому, что вам я доверяю, а другим ― нет. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы меня и бесплатно лечили бы, правда, я же с этого начал. Но вы ставите меня в неловкое положение, Джон. Именно потому что у нас сложились дружеские отношения, я не могу платить вам меньше, чем платил бы другому врачу, будь он на этом месте.  
― Если бы вы стали платить врачу за визит четыре с половиной гинеи, я бы сказал, что он изобретает для вас всё новые болезни, ― улыбнулся я. ― Давайте снизим сумму в два раза, а всё остальное ― рассказы, приключения ― оставим за рамками денежных расчётов.  
― Вы ставите меня в положение, доктор, когда я вынужден буду считать, что плачу вам меньше, чем должен, потому что вы мой родственник, и именно из-за этого вы не хотите брать с меня деньги.  
― Совершенно верно, ― послышался с порога голос Шерлока.  
Он стоял, засунув руки с карманы халата, и глядел на нас с иронией.  
― Ну вот, подкрепление проснулось. Только пока не ясно, к кому, ― улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
― Разумеется, к Джону.  
Шерлок подошёл к нам и неожиданно интимно сел на подлокотник моего кресла.  
― То есть, ты тут подслушиваешь? Или просто соглашаешься с Джоном, не важно, что он говорит?  
― Для меня не свойственно соглашаться во всём даже с тобой, ― ответил Шерлок, ― так что Джон не исключение. Я услышал про четыре гинеи ― математику на уровне школы я, как ты понимаешь, ещё не забыл. Кроме того, Джон всё равно будет брать и других пациентов, верно? ― спросил он меня, и я кивнул. ― Не только ради гонорара, а потому что он ответственный врач и постоянно занимается самообразованием.  
― Не сомневаюсь. Так, дорогие мои. Объясняю вам ситуацию в последний раз. Если мне необходим врач, то я считаю, что должен платить ему пятьсот фунтов в год. Математику я знаю не хуже тебя, мой мальчик, и именно в такую сумму я оцениваю заботы о своём здоровье. Можете считать, что я ценю себя слишком высоко, но я имею на это право. Из-за определённых обстоятельств и своих проблем... ну, скажем, с мнительностью, я не хочу иметь дела с посторонним человеком в качестве личного врача. Поэтому я обратился за помощью к тому единственному врачу, которому готов полностью доверять. Он говорит мне, что не хочет брать с меня назначенный мной гонорар, мотивируя это тем, что мы друзья. Тем самым он ставит меня в положение, когда я должен или мучиться угрызениями совести, понимая, что не будь он моим другом и родственником, ему бы в голову не пришло оказываться от гонорара, который готов платить чудак-пациент, либо... либо я должен поблагодарить и остаться без врача. Найдём компромисс?  
― Небольшая поправка, Майкрофт, ― возразил я, хотя сравнение с родственником меня тронуло. ― Будь вы посторонним человеком, я бы тоже не взял неоправданно завышенный гонорар, так что пусть ваша совесть спит спокойно.  
― Компромисс вполне реален ― прибавь ещё пятьдесят фунтов, и перестань заниматься… дипломатией, ― добавил Шерлок.  
― Сто пятьдесят.  
― Майкрофт! Вы ещё поторгуйтесь со мной! Триста пятьдесят ― и ни фунтом больше!  
― По-моему, это вы торгуетесь? Говорите почему-то, что моё здоровье стоит меньше, чем я считаю. ― Он насупился, но мне показалось, что разговор его забавляет.  
― Да вы ещё две недели назад не оценивали ваше здоровье и в пенни! ― возмутился я.  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, как Чеширский кот.  
― Я умею признавать свои ошибки.  
― Четыреста, ― простонал я, думая, что гонорар не так уж и завышен ― если каждая моя рекомендация будет сопровождаться таким вот спором, врач скоро потребуется мне.  
― Брэк, ― сказал Шерлок и помассировал мне плечи.  
Майкрофт явно размышлял ― пытать ли меня дальше или отпустить на свободу.  
― Ладно. На первый раз готов сдаться. С одним условием.  
― С каким?  
― Я считаю, мне пора уже появиться в ваших рассказах, мой дорогой доктор. Почему бы читателям не узнать наконец, что у Шерлока есть брат?  
Мы с Шерлоком переглянулись.  
― Так ведь придётся выдумывать историю от начала до конца, ― осторожно намекнул я.  
― Ну, что-то можно взять из жизни, какие-нибудь детали... а что-то и выдумать, ну так что ж, это же беллетристика, а не полицейские отчеты. Я, например, мог бы привести к вам какого-нибудь нового клиента, а потом немного поучаствовать в расследовании. Какая-нибудь романтическая история, к примеру, и учтите, что мне совсем не обязательно выглядеть в ней умнее всех. Наоборот, скажем, я предпочел бы, чтобы ваши читатели меня немного недооценивали.  
Шерлок задумчиво хмыкнул.  
― Как только появится подходящий случай, я его тотчас опишу, ― пообещал я.  
― Ну, вот и договорились. Тогда с вашего разрешения я пойду заканчивать работу. Спасибо, Джон, и не сердитесь. Зато рука больше не болит.  
― Куда вы…  
―Куда ты пойдёшь?  
Воскликнули одновременно мы с Шерлоком, который тут же вскочил с подлокотника и преградил брату путь.  
― Мне надо закончить работу с докладом министра иностранных дел для палаты. У меня всего сутки. ― Майкрофт посмотрел на брата и каким-то особо внушительным тоном произнёс: ― Шерлок!  
Тот молча отступил в сторону.  
― Когда он так говорит, лучше не возражать, ― пояснил он, когда мы остались одни, но я заметил, что он очень расстроен.  
Я дал себе зарок, высказать Майкрофту всё, что думаю о его упрямстве и его возмутительном отношении к своему здоровью. И если уж он так беспокоится о душевном спокойствии Шерлока, не грех использовать этот аргумент в качестве… дипломатии.  
Вот таким невероятным стечением обстоятельств я стал личным врачом Майкрофта Холмса. Правда, мой пациент опять выкинул штуку: внезапно исчез через два дня после нашего ночного разговора. Оставил короткую записку, что с ним всё хорошо и он будет отсутствовать несколько дней. Потом пришло письмо. Шерлок показал мне его, потому что там были некоторые вещи, касающиеся меня лично.  
_«Дорогой брат!_  
Завтра моя работа вне Лондона закончится, и уже послезавтра днём я надеюсь быть дома. Зная, как тебя беспокоит моё самочувствие, спешу сообщить, что со мной всё в порядке, даже прекрасно, рука совершенно не болит, я чувствую себя бодрым и совершенно здоровым.  
Передай мои искренние извинения доктору, я не успел даже предупредить его, так как мне пришлось уехать раньше запланированного и абсолютно срочно. Но такова уж доля государственных служащих.  
Дорогой Шерлок! Я должен также извиниться и перед тобой. Все эти дни я мысленно возвращаюсь к нашему ночному разговору, который сам по себе, включая пикировку с милым доктором, надо сказать, доставил мне удовольствие и взбодрил меня. Но окончание разговора меня беспокоит. Мой мальчик, я не хотел ни обидеть, ни расстроить тебя. Я немного нервничал из-за служебных дел, но это совершенно не извиняет меня за мой тон, он был недопустим и ничем не оправдан, мне очень жаль, и я прошу у тебя прощения.  
Если у вас с доктором не запланировано более интересных дел на послезавтрашний вечер, буду очень рад видеть вас и принести все возможные извинения вам обоим лично.  
Твой брат, М.Холмс.

_P.S. Очень надеюсь также, что доктор не настолько на меня сердит, чтобы не снять, наконец, с меня эту ужасную штуку.  
М.»_


End file.
